Xanadu Returns
by YamiGingka14
Summary: Sequel to Falling For Your Enemy. Xanadu is back and wants revenge against the Lyoko Warriors. Will they be able to stop him this time? And what role does the two new kids play in this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recap and new kids

A/N: The sequel to Falling For Your Enemy is finally out. Before you get all excited, I just need to tell you not to expect much from this chapter. Why? Because at least half of this chapter is a recap of Falling For Your Enemy. But don't worry, the next chapter will be real. Now let's start.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

The gang was hanging out at the bench, just talking, when a girl walked by them. The girl had jet black hair and golden eyes. She's wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots. The gang noticed her and wondered who she is.

"Who is she?" Odd asked.

"I never seen her before," Yumi said, "She must be new here."

"Hey," Odd greeted, "I'm Odd Della Robbia. Your name is?"

"Ally," the girl responded, looking at Odd and smiled, "Ally Smith."

Now the only one left was Odd, who was standing in front of her with his arm pointed at her. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled and said, "Your enemy," Then she ran at him and swung her sword at him.

Odd turned to the voice, and saw that it was the masked girl that he fought in Lyoko.

"You!" Odd said, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yes, but you recognize me as someone you know," the girl said, taking off her mask.

Odd gasped in shock, "Ally?" he asked.

Ally shook her head, "not Ally." She said, "Xana."

"Enough games, Xana," Odd growled, "tell me what you're up to, now!"

"I'm not up to anything," Ally responded, "I'm just working for him,"

"Who?" Odd asked for the second time.

"Xanadu," she responded darkly.

Odd gulped, "Xanadu?" he asked.

"A being far more worse than I am," Ally said.

"What does Xanadu need to fulfill his plans?" Odd asked.

"He needs either Aelita's memory or…" She paused again.

"Or what?" Odd asked. Ally just looked down. "Ally, you can tell me,"

"Destroy me," Ally whispered.

"I need to tell you something about Ally that you need to know," he said.

"What is it?" Jeremy said.

"Ally is Xana," Odd said.

"So, how do I use your power?" Odd asked.

"It won't be easy," Ally said, "To activate it you need to feel an extremely amount of negative energy."

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Xanadu," Ally said weakly, "He's gaining his power. And I'm losing my life."

A giant clawed hand came out of the digital sea and grabbed the edge of the sector. Soon, a giant, black, mutant dragon came out of the sea and landed on the sector.

"Odd," Ulrich said, "What is that?"

"That...is Xanadu," Odd said.

Odd screamed as his outfit and hair turn black, and black wings grew from his back. He looks like a dark angel.

"I'm fighting Xanadu alone," Odd said, shocking everyone.

"Odd, you can't," Jeremy said but Odd cut him off.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" Odd screamed, black aura flaring, "He took Ally away from me! And I'm going to make him pay!"

"Say goodbye, Xanadu!" Odd said and with a final roar, he kicked the fireball back towards Xanadu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xanadu roared as the fireball hits him, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL RETURN! AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" With a final roar, he was gone.

Odd smiled weakly and said, "I'll see you soon, Ally." And with that he fell into the digital sea.

Two very familiar people passed by. One was a girl with jet black hair with a dark purple streak in it, wearing a black shirt that came off the shoulders, black pants, and black shoes. She had dark purple eyes.

The other was a boy with blond spiky hair with dark purple streaks in it, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark purple flames on the sleeves, black pants with dark purple flames on them, and dark purple shoes. His eyes are the same color as the girl's.

"Odd? Ally?" Ulrich asked.

They turned to face him, "Who? Us?" The boy said, "Sorry, but you got the wrong people. I'm Galaxy. And this is Anna." He pointed to the girl named Anna.

"So do you think they'll find out about us, Anna?" Galaxy asked.

Anna nodded, "They will. But for now we must keep our true identity secret."

Galaxy nodded and with that, they walked away.

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting in Mrs. Hertz's class.

"Class," Mrs. Hertz called out, getting everybody's attention, "We have two new students."

Galaxy and Anna walked in and smiled at the class.

"Hey," Galaxy said, "I'm Galaxy Stuart. Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Anna said, "I'm Anna Alison. I hope we get along."

With that, the two sat in the back of the class.

Ulrich looked at them and sighed, "I can't get over the fact that they look exactly like Odd and Ally."

"Do you think that they could be them?" Aelita asked.

"It's not possible," Jeremy said, "Ally was destroyed by Xanadu and Odd, he...sacrificed himself to stop Xanadu."

"If only we believed them," Ulrich said, "If only we had gotten over our hatred for Xana and helped them, they would still be alive."

"It's no use crying over spilt milk," Jeremy said, "Odd wouldn't want that. Let's just be glad that Xanadu is gone and the world is safe."

Galaxy and Anna watched them from there back of the classroom.

"I think they started to figure out who we are, Anna," Galaxy said, "I think this was a bad idea. We should have never came back here."

Anna sighed, "Stop being so negative, Galaxy. They don't know who we are yet, so stop worrying."

"I know," Galaxy said, "But them knowing who we are is risky, especially since we're the ones he wants."

"And how do you know that he won't come after them to get to us?" Anna asked and Galaxy had nothing else to say, "Believe me when I say that this is to protect them. You're going to have to trust me on this."

Galaxy sighed, "Okay, I trust you. I always do."

Anna smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, while Galaxy stared into the space, hoping that nothing bad is going to happen soon.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter and the beginning of the mysterious new kids. What's going to happen next? You'll see in the next chapter. Review if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Galaxy and Anna.

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Before I start, I just want to say that I know that you figured out the true identities of Galaxy and Anna. Well to tell you the truth, I never intended to keep it a secret from you. It was just to make there story at least interesting if not good. Now that I got that out of my system, let's start this up.

Disclaimer: Whoever said I own this show is wrong because I don't nor will I ever own Code Lyoko.

Ulrich was in his and Odd's room. But right now, it's technically his room since his best friend is gone. He was surprised that nobody noticed that his best friend was missing. He was expecting somebody asking him questions about Odd's disappearance. But so far nobody asked anything about it. It's like they forgot about him, which is kinda strange. His thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Huh?" Ulrich said, "Oh, come in.

The door opened and Galaxy walked in with his stuff.

"Sorry if I surprised you," He said, "The principal said that this room was available. However, I did not expect somebody else to be here."

"Yeah, well this is my room," Ulrich said, glaring at him slightly. There's something not right about him. He can feel it.

"Sorry if I offended you," Galaxy said sarcastically as he noticed Ulrich's glare, "But it's not like I asked to be here, they just sent me here."

Ulrich glared at him harder, "I didn't ask for your sarcasm."

Galaxy returned the glare, "Well I wouldn't have been so sarcastic if you weren't so damn rude."

Ulrich growled, "I didn't ask for your opinion either." Before things got too tense, Jeremy walked in.

"Hey, Ulrich," Jeremy said, "Who's your new friend?"

"He's not my friend," Ulrich said as he was still glaring at Galaxy, "He's just a jerk."

Galaxy rose an eyebrow, "Me? I'm not the one acting rude to newcomers. Haven't you been taught any manners?"

Ulrich growled and was about to pummel Galaxy, until Jeremy stopped him.

"I'm sorry about him," He said, "He's upset about our friend's disappearance."

Galaxy gained a sympathetic look, "Sorry, I didn't know. Guess I would feel the same way too."

Ulrich's glare softened, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. That doesn't give me the right to act the way I did." He them smiled, "Let's start over. I'm Ulrich."

"Jeremy," Jeremy introduced himself.

"I'm Galaxy, in case you haven't heard it in class," He grinned, which made them inwardly flinch. Because that's the same grin that Odd wore.

"It's nice to meet you, Galaxy," Jeremy said, "Do you want to talk more at dinner?"

Galaxy thought about it. He and Anna were supposed to keep their distance from the gang. Well it's kinda too late for that since he has to share a room with Ulrich. And there's a chance that Anna would have to share a room with Aelita. So, without any other choice, he agreed to the offer.

"Sure," Galaxy said, "But I have somewhere to go right now. I'll meet you then, okay?" He left the room.

"There's something not right about him, Jeremy," Ulrich said when Galaxy left.

"What are you talking about, Ulrich?" Jeremy said.

"Don't you think it's suspicious that he and Anna showed up when we did a return to the past?" Ulrich pointed out, "And they weren't here before."

"You're right about that, Ulrich," Jeremy said, "But it's not Xana. She's gone along with..." He stopped and looked down sadly.

"I know that," Ulrich said, "But what if she survived?"

"There's no way," Jeremy said, "She was destroyed by Xanadu, remember?"

Ulrich glared, "Yeah. And I also remember that Odd died defeating Xanadu."

Jeremy sighed, "I know you miss him, Ulrich. I do, too. But we can't sit here and mourn his death. He wouldn't want that and you know it."

"I know," Ulrich said, "But I have a feeling that something isn't right here."

Meanwhile, Aelita is in her room alone, thinking about what happened. First Odd and Ally died fighting Xanadu. then two kids, who looks exactly like them, shows up. Not to mention that no one noticed that Odd and Ally are gone, which is strange if you ask her. It's like they never existed to everybody except her and the others. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Anna walked in and smiled, "Hi, sorry if I was interrupting you or anything, but the principal said that this room was available."

"It's okay," Aelita said, "I just wasn't expecting company. I'm Aelita stones."

"Anna Alison," Anna introduced herself.

"So where are you from, Anna?" Aelita asked.

"The U.S." Anna answered.

"Really?" Aelita said, "I used to know somebody that was from the U.S."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Her name was Ally Smith," Aelita said, "A friend of mine fell in love with her."

"Who was your friend?" Anna asked.

"Odd Della Robbia," Aelita asked, "He was my cousin."

"What happened between the two of them?" Anna asked.

Aelita looked down sadly, "They went missing."

Anna looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry. Did anybody start looking for them?"

"Yes," Aelita lied, "However, they've been unable to find them."

Anna smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure they will find them."

"I hope so, Anna," Aelita said.

"I have to go," Anna said as she turned to leave, "I'll talk to you later at dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Aelita said and Anna left, "Why does she remind me of Ally so much?"

Anna and Galaxy met up at the courtyard.

"So how was it?" Anna asked.

"Me and Ulrich didn't go off at a decent start," Galaxy said, "Betcha anything he doesn't trust me now."

"Well, me and Aelita are becoming rather fast friends," Anna said with a smug smile.

Galaxy rolled his eyes, "I would object to that, but since we're already their roommates, it's too late to keep our distance."

Anna nodded, "Especially since they're gonna try to find out anything they can about us."

Galaxy sighed, "This stinks on ice."

Anna kissed his cheek, "Don't worry. They haven't found anything about us yet."

"Yet is the keyword, Anna," Galaxy said and Anna rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

A/N: That's it. Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Xanadu Attack Part 1

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad you like this story and I will do my best to keep it interesting. Anyway, let's start this up.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code Lyoko. Because if I did, Xana would've been a girl who's in love with Odd, despite them being enemies.

It was dinnertime and the gang, except Yumi, who is at home, is eating at the cafeteria.

"So, what do you guys think of the new kids?" Ulrich asked.

"They're all right," Jeremy said, "They seem normal enough."

"I talked to Anna and she seems nice," Aelita said.

"Well, Galaxy is okay," Ulrich said, "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, when you're not trying to pick a fight with him," Jeremy said, "Plus, weren't you the one that said he was a jerk?"

Ulrich looked sheepish, "Well, I was upset that my best friend was gone."

"We understand, Ulrich," Aelita said, "We're all upset that Odd is gone. But we have to let it go. Odd wouldn't want this for us."

Ulrich nodded sadly, "Yeah. You're right."

"Well, here they come, now." Jeremy said as Galaxy and Anna walked in. As soon as they got their food, they sat down with the others.

"Hey, guys." Galaxy said.

"Hey," Jeremy said.

"So, how long have you guys been friends?" Galaxy asked.

"Two years," Ulrich asked, "How long have you two been friends?"

"We met since we were little," Anna said, "We started going out a few months ago."

"You two are dating?" Aelita asked.

"Yep," Galaxy said as he puts his arm around Anna's shoulders.

"Good for you," Ulrich said.

"So, what about you, Ulrich," Galaxy asked, "Are you dating anyone?"

Ulrich blushed, "No!"

"Do you have anyone you like to date?" Anna asked with a mischievous look on her face.

"No!" Ulrich shouted, "I mean yes! I mean...argh!

Everyone laughed at Ulrich being teased.

"Oh, well isn't this a touchy group?" A snobby voice asked and everyone groaned except Galaxy and Anna. They turned to see Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas.

"What do you want, Sissi?" Ulrich said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Who are these two?" Sissi asked, looking at Galaxy and Anna.

"None of your business, Sissi." Yumi said with a glare.

"Hmph," Sissi said, "Well if you two want to ditch these losers, come find me, okay?" She winked at Galaxy and Anna, who looked weirded out. With that she walked away, her two lapdogs following.

"And she is?" Galaxy asked.

"The most annoying person you have ever met," Yumi said.

"I take it you don't have a good history with her," Anna said.

"Assuming that she's done everything she can to make our lives miserable?" Jeremy said, "Not much."

"Good," Galaxy said, "Now she's on my 'who not to be friends with' list."

Everyone laughed at that. However, that moment was stopped when Jim walked towards them.

"Huh, I wonder what he wants," Ulrich said, not noticing the look of shock and slight fear on Galaxy's and Anna's faces.

When Jim got to their table, he suddenly picked up Galaxy and threw him on another table, surprising everybody in the cafeteria. He started to walk towards Galaxy, however Anna reacted quickly by grabbing a chair and slamming it on Jim's head, knocking him down.

"Come on!" Anna said as she helped Galaxy up, "We have to get out of here!" They both ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait!" Ulrich called out, but it was too late. They were already gone.

Jim got up and tried to go after the two, but was stopped by Ulrich, who kicked him to the ground.

"Could this be Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"I thought she was destroyed!" Yumi said.

"We have to go to the factory and check it out." Jeremy said.

"You guys go," Ulrich said as Jim got back up, "I'll hold him off."

Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy ran to the factory, while Ulrich stood in front of Jim.

Jim growled as his eyes turned completely back and he spoke in a deep, demonic voice, "You will pay for getting in my way, puny human."

"Haven't I always gotten in your way, Xana?" Ulrich asked.

Jim lifted him up, "I am not Xana," He said, surprising Ulrich, "I am your worst nightmare." He threw Ulrich across the cafeteria and into the wall.

The others made it to the factory.

"There's an activated tower in the mountain sector." Jeremy said.

"So, she is alive," Yumi said.

"But how?" Aelita asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jeremy said, "We need to deactivate that tower before Ulrich gets hurt."

Ulrich was sent flying, courtesy of Jim backhanding him. He weakly got up, "If you're not Xana, them who are you?"

Jim picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "someone you thought was destroyed."

Jeremy had virtualized Aelita and Yumi in the Mountain Sector, "The activated tower is not far from you. I'll bring up the Overwing.

The Overwing appeared and Yumi and Aelita hopped on and flew towards the tower.

"Girls, there are three monsters guarding the tower." Jeremy said, "Be careful."

"No problem," Yumi said as she and Aelita raced towards the tower. When they got there, they saw three different kinds that they have never seen before. they looked like tarantulas, except that they are completely black with spikes on their legs and back. They were guarding a black tower.

"Jeremy, the tower," Yumi said with a shocked look on her face, "It's black."

"What?" Jeremy said, shocked at what he just heard, "But Xana's tower is red!"

"I don't think it's Xana this time, Jeremy," Aelita said.

The tarantulas looked up at the girls and raised their front two legs in a firing position.

"Yumi, look out!" Aelita shouted as the tarantulas fired black flames at the girls.

Ulrich struggled to get out of Jim's grip, "What do you mean?"

Jim chuckled evilly, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet." He looked at Ulrich with his completely black eyes, "I...am...Xanadu!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yeah, I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. I noticed that I didn't use the Tarantulas in Falling For Your Enemy, so I'm using them in this story. Will Aelita and Yumi deactivate the tower? Will Ulrich survive Xanadu's assault? And where did Galaxy and Anna go? Find out next chapter. Review!


End file.
